


A hunter, a Busty Asian Beauty and two other women are sitting in a bar...

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about Sam and Dean at the AVN awards convention. I’m pretty sure not even Dean himself could ever think this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hunter, a Busty Asian Beauty and two other women are sitting in a bar...

“What are we even doing here, Dean?”  
  
Not even Sam’s whining can temper Dean’s good mood.  
  
“You said we should take a break. This is me, taking a break.”  
  
“Yeah, but why do I have to be here?”  
  
Sam’s tone suggest he’s not just annoyed at being dragged along, but also disgusted and maybe even slightly offended. And that just won’t do.  
  
Dean turns to Sam and puts out a menacing finger.  
  
“These women work hard for their money, Sam, show some respect.”  
  
The threatening glare drops into a leering smirk.  
  
“Besides, someone’s gotta drive me home when I’m too fucked out to keep an eye on the road.”  
  
With those words, he turns his back to Sam and gestures widely at the massive hall around them.  
  
“Welcome to porn heaven, Sammy!”  
  
Sam merely sighs and follows his horny big brother into the equally horny crowd. When Dean had found the flyer advertising the [AVN awards](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AVN_Award) and accompanying convention at the Hard Rock Hotel in Las Vegas, he knew he stood no chance. The annulment on his wedding to Becky had just come through and he owed Dean a Vegas week on top of that too. Dean had just grinned and done a silly little dance.  
  
“The Oscars of porn, Sammy,  **everyone**  is going to be there!”  
  
He hadn’t asked who “everyone” was, but he didn’t have to be a genius to figure out Dean didn’t care, as long as he got to see  **some**  of his favorite porn stars. And judging by the amount of scantily clad women, at least one or two should fall into that category, right?  
  
“Come on, Sammy, keep up! Stop glaring at everyone as if they’re hookers and you’re their disapproving mom. I have sex to win!”  
  
Wait, what? Sam halts completely and it takes Dean a few more steps to realize Sam’s done the exact opposite of what he wanted him to do. He makes his way back to where Sam is gawking at him, a little worry frown on his forehead the only giveaway that he’s half figured out what Dean meant.  
  
When Dean reaches Sam he raises an impatient eyebrow.  
  
“What? Why have we stopped?”  
  
Sam raises one questioning eyebrow - Dean can practically  **see**  the bitchface building on Sam’s face - and snorts disbelievingly.  
  
“ **Win**  sex? What the hell are you talking about? And please,  **please**  tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean.”  
  
A sly grin spreads across Dean’s face and he can feel himself positively  _beam_. He’ll get shit about from Sam later, for sure, but he’s planning on being too relaxed to care anyway.  
  
“Oh, I think you know, little brother.”  
  
He points to a huge banner hanging from the ceiling at the far end of the hall.  **WIN A STARRING ROLE IN YOUR VERY OWN PORN MOVIE**  
  
“I fully intend to win that.”  
  
Without waiting for any kind of response from Sam, Dean turns and continues his way over to the sign-up booth. He can hear Sam spluttering behind him and he takes nothing from that except the fact that Sam is - finally - following him.  
  
Sam huffs and puffs and mumbles and groans in annoyance the entire time Dean spends to fill out the paperwork, but Dean ignores him. He’s got better things to focus on. Like writing clear enough and getting all of his ideas out on paper. He’s not taking any chances or giving anyone an excuse not to let him win. When he’s done, he hands his papers over to the cute brunette behind the desk and winks at her.  
  
“You can totally be one of the gorgeous women in the menage-a-trois in my movie.”  
  
She looks utterly unimpressed and Sam chuckles behind him.  
  
“Yeah, like she hasn’t heard that one too many times today.”  
  
Dean scowls at him and stomps off with a huff.  
  
“I’m getting a beer.”  
  
They sit at the bar staring at all the gorgeous women passing them by for about an hour. Sam’s a little surprised Dean doesn’t want to go around actually meeting the porn stars, but Dean rejects his multiple suggestions easily.  
  
“I don’t wanna miss the announcement on who wins.”  
  
Sam’s afraid to ask what could be so big that Dean is so invested in winning it or not. He still doesn’t want to be here, but he can’t leave either - he owes Dean - so he chooses the middle ground: he doesn’t complain but doesn’t encourage either. It’s really the best Dean can expect from him after dragging him to a porn convention.  
  
Dean, for his part, is jittery and nervous and looks like he is going to puke. His leg is bouncing with barely constrained anxiousness which gets worse with every passing minute. The looks of relief immediately followed by the draining of all the blood in his face when the announcer takes the stage is almost funny. No, it’s completely funny.  
  
Sam laughs and Dean whacks him on the back of his head.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Sam stuffs his hand in his mouth to muffles his laughter, but Dean still glares at him every five seconds.  
  
“Will you be quiet? I’m trying to hear what he’s saying.”  
  
“Oh come on, Dean, it’s not like you’re gonna win this thing!”  
  
Dean’s face drops and Sam feels guilty immediately. A happy, excited Dean is so much better than a tired, liquored up Dean who doesn’t have anything left but his fucked-up little brother and why did he have to act like an ass?  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“- Dean Wesson!”  
  
Dean’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and he beams at Sam like he just won a million dollars.  
  
“I won!”  
  
He is up and out of his chair in a flash, leaving Sam to stare after him in utter shock, unsure of what just happened. Dean climbs the stage and hugs the stunned announcer tight. When he lets go, the announcer glances back at his reading card and hesitantly holds out the microphone to Dean after asking him to describe what his movie would be.  
  
Dean blushes a deep red - Sam never knew he could do that - and leans in a little to talk straight into the microphone.  
  
“Uhm yeah... I’m a big fan of Busty Asian Beauties and uhm... My movie would be a story about a baker that laces his pies with something so all his customers - the busty asian beauties - want to sleep with him.”  
  
The crowd cheers and Dean grins lecherously. When he glances at Sam, Sam is still sitting where Dean left him; shell-shocked, mouth agape and eyes bugging out of his skull. That makes Dean grin even wider. The announcer checks his reading card and nods when he confirms the papers Dean had handed in.  
  
“And who would be your leading lady?”  
  
“[Asa Akira](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asa_Akira)!”  
  
Another cheer goes up in the hall. Sam has no idea who Asa Akira is, but there she is, climbing on the stage and sidling up to Dean with a flirty smile on her beautiful face. Yeah, even Sam can admit she’s gorgeous. And busty.  
  
There’s more babbling with the announcer, two more women joining Dean and Asa Akira on the small stage and more cheering from the crowd. Sam has no idea what is going on, mind firmly stuck on the “my brother is going to be a porn star” part of his day. When Dean finally catches his eye, he grins and gives Sam a thumbs up that Sam meekly returns. By the time Dean is back in his chair by Sam’s side, Sam’s found his words again.  
  
“What the fuck, Dean? How the hell...? What the hell...?”  
  
Dean leans back in his chair with the air of a winner - which he is, really - and just smiles.  
  
“Told you I would win! Always told you I was the smart one. My ideas are just that awesome.”  
  
“But... You in a porn movie?”  
  
“What, you don’t think I’d be any good?”  
  
He seems genuinely worried.  
  
“What, you afraid you can’t get it up?”  
  
“Sam! Not funny!”  
  
Now he looks positively scared, hands folded in his lap as if Sam’s words could somehow physically harm his penis. Sam shakes his head and decides to just give up trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. And is going to happen.  
  
“So, Vegas week?”  
  
“No worries, little brother, Vegas week is still on. I’m shooting this baby tomorrow and then I’m all yours.”  
  
“That sounds vaguely dirty. No, scratch that, it sounds  **very**  dirty.”  
  
Dean leers at him playfully.  
  
“You don’t want a piece of me, Sammy? You don’t think I’m hot? You don’t want me to blow your mind, baby?”  
  
Sam slaps his hands over his ears and makes an exaggerated disgusted face.  
  
“Eeew, Dean, stop it!”  
  
Dean laughs and settles back in his seat. There’s a dreamy look on his face and a small, satisfied smile. Sam decides Dean looking this happy is worth hanging around porn stars and horny, sweaty dudes all day. As long as he doesn’t actually have to be there when they shoot Dean’s porn movie. Fuck.  
  
“Dean-”  
  
“Don’t worry Sammy, you don’t have to be there.”  
  
“Oh, thank  **god**.”  
  
“I’ll bring back the DVD.”  
  
Well shit.


End file.
